A New Life Off the Streets
by WStackabil
Summary: Kurayami and Raito grew up and survived on the streets of Vacuo. When a heist goes wrong, and ends up giving them a chance at a new life, will they have the courage to accept it?
1. Chapter 1

**Now this is my first actual story written for Fan-fiction, so feel free to review it as you see fit. So far this is all I have prepared so I want to see how this little 'preview' goes before I decide to post the rest.**

Kuray reaches across to his friend and gently wakes him up covering his mouth to make sure no sound is made. "What are we doing here Kuray?" Raito disliked any the last minute change in a plan, let alone if the change was made by his partner. "You said we were going to be robbing a dust shop, not a shipping plant. Why drag me out here when there was an easier job back in Vacuo."

"Calm yourself, Raito. I know what I said, but rumor has it that a small shipment from Vale is coming in, and that since its contents only includes a couple of crates, there's going to be little to no guards making it an easy job." Kuray and Raito make their way across the grassy fields in the dead of night. The dew shining off the ground like a million stars in the night sky, splashing against their feet as they brush over it..

They stop in front of the barb-wired fence perimeter, Raito turns his back to his friend. "The spray is in my bag, our client said it will melt through almost anything." Kuray reaches in and pulls out a grey cylinder can, shaking it first, he sprays a silhouette of a small hole in the fence turning the soaked metal into a rubber like fluid. Kuray grabs the small section of the fence and pulls it out, placing it on the rough dirt.

Being a small freight yard, only used for small shipments with no real interest, the whole facility had limited lighting making it easy to sneak around. Those guards that actually are here, are definitely not expecting someone to break in. Kuray rushes over to a small office building and motions for Raito to follow. Moving from shadow to shadow, they notice a Schnee freighter connected to one of the docks, the crates already being offloaded.

"Okay, there it is. Wait here." Grabbing a walkey off his friends belt, without waiting to hear out his partner's disapproval of the sloppy idea to just plainly run across the concrete dock, Kuray rushes into the darkness going full speed towards the Dust shipment. Putting his back to one of the shipping containers he slowly turns the rusty metal handle to the door. It swings open to reveal pallets of dust containers, wrapped in a protective foil to prevent shift during transport, just sitting there in the dull container. He takes the walkey talkey and puts it in front of his mouth. "Raito get over here, I found the shipment, its all here."

Silence.

"Raito you there?" Kuray begins to move towards the door. "Please don't start with that whole silent treatment thing again, sometimes you can be really immatur-" Stepping out of the container, lights flicker on all around the dock revealing police vehicles in every direction with officers waiting with weapons drawn. "Crap."

With a blow horn a single officer steps out into the open. With a loud ring from the microphone he raises the blow horn to his mouth. "This is the Chief of Police. Put your hands in the air and move away from the container! We have the dock surrounded and your friend in custody." Knowing that Raito was already captured, he knew that he wasn't getting help to get out of this. Accepting defeat he raises his hands into the air and is immediately surround by 5 to 6 officers. They cuff him and escort him to the transport vehicle and seat him next to his partner. Turning to face Raito all he could see was an angry expression stamped on his face.

"A small shipment he says. Little to no guards he says. Do you ever think before you get me into this kind of crap." It may be Raito's anger talking but Kuray knew that he's right. He'd blown it this time, there was no excuse for getting his partner/his best friend into this. "Do you have any idea what kind of time were looking at here. We might be lucky if we ever see daylight again with the record we have!" Kuray has his eyes glued to the ground as he triess to piece together an apology for his friend but his mind was blank.

'How could this have happened.' Kuray thought to himself. Looking over the past few hours, he cant remember seeing signs of any type of way they could have seen him, let alone know about him and Raito being at the docks. Putting his hands to his forehead he slouches forward in disappointment. Raito seeing this, gives a reassuring pat on the back and leans against the gleaming metal wall and tries to drift back to sleep. Knowing that when he woke only thing left for him and Kuray was wherever this truck was taking them.

Kuray and Raito awake as the truck slows to a stop. The rear door opens to reveal the Vacuo Police Station located in the city. They shuffle out of the truck and are escorted into the building where they are put into a small interrogation room. Never actually being caught before, the partners in crime have no idea what to expect. The dull grey walls surround them with a one way window on across from them opened all different types of possibilities, causing both to think about which one was most likely going to happen.

Kuray leans close to his friend sitting next to him, "I know that it probably isn't the best time, but you wouldn't happen to want to put money on what the sentence is would you?" Kuray is answered by an angry stare from Raito, who as of right now, is happy that he is hand cuffed. "Ill take that as a no."

The door to the interrogation room slides open. Behind it reveals a tall man with white hair and black tinted reading glasses and a green coat, with a cane by his side. He pulls out a chair across from them and sits down. "Might I say that it wasn't easy finding you. I highly doubt we would've ever found you if it wasn't for the rumor we started about the dust shipment. I knew that it sooner or later you guys would try something, only had to sit back and wait." The mans voice was somewhat soft and humble. Kuray and Raito exchange quick glances of confusion over the fact that it was rigged all along.

"You started the rumor sir?" Raito wasn't one to be fooled easily, unlike Kuray, but when he was he always had a strange feeling of failure in his heart, that somehow wasn't present in this case.

"How did you know that we would look into it?"

"I wouldn't say that I know everything about you two, but what I do know is that if a big target is let us say "in the open" you two always wouldn't miss it. Taking it to our advantage, we had an agent spread word of the dust shipment to attract your attention." They had to give this man props. He managed to outsmart them in a single night when it took weeks for police to even find where they where the week before.

The man s put his cane on the table. "Do you know who I am?" Looks of confusion were all they could muster when trying to identify the man in front of them. "My name, is Ozpin. I am a professor at Beacon Academy in Vale. I have set up this whole trick because I wish to speak to you two about an offer. How would you like to join our school this year?" The long silence after this offer made the room feel eerie as only the ambiance from the light above can be heard. Finally Ozpin broke the silence. "Keep in mind that refusal will only lead you to jail time, and might I say there is a lot of it waiting for you."

"What exactly do you do at this school?" Kuray questioned. Not knowing anything about this school Kuray seemed to be unwilling to accept his offer. Raito on the other hand, by the look on his face had a completely different opinion.

"Kuray, how do you not know? Beacon Academy is one of the leading schools in huntsman and huntress training. I always wanted to go there, but we never were able to finish training school." During the first year of their training school, a fire broke out in the neighborhood while everyone was sleeping. At the time Kuray and Raito were out for a night in the town, when returning home they were greeted by the flashing lights of emergency crew as people tried to put the fires out. The next day the bodies of their parents were found still fast asleep in their beds. They soon left the school and lived on the street, using their skills in stealth and theft as a way to make money.

"Yes, I've read your file, may I apologize if I have brought up old memories." Ozpin is a man that cares for the people he talks to. And he knows that Kuray and Raito deserve a little caring from someone after what they've been through.

"It is fine." Kuray inclined. "It happened so long ago that we have learned to move on and focus on here and now."

"So will you two accept my offer?" Kuray looked at Raito, and Raito looked back, each thinking the same thing. A new would be good for them. No more living on the street, stealing food out of the trash, being treated like dirt. Today is a new day for them. One that will end them being huntsman at Beacon, when the day started out as them being thieves in Vacuo.

"We Accept."

**Decided to upload the rest, since I have it ready.**


	2. Chapter 2

As the airship made its way over the City of Vale, Raito couldn't help but look out the window in amazement. His whole life he dreamt of an opportunity like this, and now he has the chance to go to the school of his dreams. Kuray on the other hand, had no idea what to expect. With all the jobs and heists he had to plan and pull off over the years, he grew accustomed to that life, not knowing anything else makes it hard to be able to think about going to a school as fancy as this. Looking over to his friend, being with him all his life, he knew what was wrong the instant he looked at Kuray.

"Hey, cheer up. This is a whole new adventure for us, we are starting a new life, one where we don't have to steal what we need." Appreciating the helpfulness from Raito, Kuray managed to let out a quick smile, but deep inside he still didn't like this new life, and most likely never will.

The large luxury airship came to a stop in front of the school. Since the school year already started, they were the only one to come off the ship. "Did Ozpin say if anyone was meeting us?" Kuray asked. Raito opened the pamphlet given to him back in Vacuo.

"It doesn't say on here about where to go. I guess we just look around." They both looked in opposite directions, not knowing where to start. The place was larger than anywhere they've ever been. Getting lost on their first day seemed to be a very probable outcome if they aren't careful. Raito steps forward and points down the center. "I guess the front door would be the best place to start."

They enter through the archway to be greeted by none other than Professor Ozpin himself. "I assume you had a nice flight here?"

"Vale is such a beautiful place, and we wish to thank you for this opportunity to come here." Raito was nothing but polite.

"The pleasure is all mine. Now let me show you around." We started off by finding all of our classes, which the teachers seem nice. Some a little on the weird side but still kind hearted. Next was the cafeteria, which turned out to empty at that particular time, all except the cleaning staff. Last but not least was the dorms, which at this time of day everyone was still asleep. We stopped at one of the doors in a long hallway. Ozpin opened it to reveal a simple dorm room, set with two beds, two desks, and a window on the other side of the room. "This will be your room during your time here. Breakfast is going to start soon, so feel free to unpack and get ready."

After Ozpin left, Raito and Kuray began to unpack, formatting the room to their liking, which happened to be the same as it started seeing as their background didn't call for unnecessary objects and decorations. Kuray opens the door to their room and walks out. "Where you going?" Questioned Raito.

"I need some air, this whole new life thing still hasn't set in right yet. Just gonna head down to the court-" Kuray looks to his right just in time to see a blonde boy run out of his room next door and straight into him sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Oh. Hey neighbor." He gets up and extends his hand. "Need some help." Kuray grabs his hand and gets back onto his feet. By this time Raito has rushed over to the door to make sure everything is ok. "Sorry bout that, I'm trying to get to the cafeteria first so I get first dibs on whatever's there. Care to join?"

Raito looks at Kuray. "You did say you needed fresh air, and we still need to eat." Kuray nods to Raito in agreement.

"Alright." Kuray extends his hand. "Kuray. Short for Kurayami. This is my friend Raito."

"Hello, Kuray and Raito. My name is Jaune. Jaune Arc. Now when I said 'first to the cafeteria' I meant it so we'd better hurry." Jaune took off down the hallway with Kuray and Raito right behind him. As they entered the Cafeteria there was a few people in line, but Jaune stated that they were still one of the first people in so it was fine. Jaune and Raito grabbed a plate of pancakes and sat down at a table, Kuray joined them but decided only to get a apple.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else? I mean the pancakes here are amazing." As he was talking Jaune continuously stuffed his mouth with the pancakes, so obviously they were good. Raito not having pancakes in a while just went for it and gouged it down faster than Jaune did. But Kuray just sat there and didn't even take a bite of his apple. "So, are you guys new or something?

"Yah, we came here from Vacuo."

"Nice, well, you'll love it here. The people here are amazing. My friends will be here soon If you guys want to stay." Other than Jaune, they didn't actually have any outside friends. Raito realizing this believed maybe this will be good for their first day. Kuray on the other hand was really open to meeting to many people on the first day.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the library is would you?" Kuray asked. Jaune with his mouth full, pointed in the direction of where the school's library was, and Kuray was off.

Jaune swallowed the rest of his food. "Is your friend alright, he seems a little, how can I put this, uhhhh... 'Moody'."

Raito look towards the door where his friend departed. "Hes just had a hard couple of years. But lets not mind him right now. You said your friends are going to be here soon?"

"Yah they should be here soon."


	3. Chapter 3

The wind blew wildly through Kuray's long, chocolate colored, hair creating a soft whisper in his ear. Light began sweeping over the courtyard as he walked along the concrete sidewalk, lit up by the various holographic street lamps along the sides that began to shut off one by one. Sounds of laughter can be heard across the yard as students make their way into the cafeteria he had just recently left. Approaching the wooden door to the library, he pushes it open and slowly steps in examining the large area covered in bookshelves.

Kuray walks down the center isle, passing by sleeping students at the desks, and several school workers tidying up the room. The amount of books in this one room was astounding to Kuray. In Vacuo all he had for reading material were what he could find in the few shops around the city.

He moved next to one of the shelves and picked out a random book titled "History of Vale." Opening it, he lets himself fall to the floor and props up against the large shelf. Word after word, page after page, hours pass and the book doesn't seem to end. From the history of the academy, to the arrival of the White Fang. Kuray's fascination grows bigger as the story goes on. Nearing the end of the story, a loud thud causes him to jump up from the floor. Looking down to his feet, Kuray see's a leather covered book on the floor. He reaches down and swipes it off the carpet. It's titled "Ninjas of Love." Kuray looks around to see who it belongs to before feeling a tap on his shoulder. Startled by this he twists himself around to see a black-haired, girl with a bow on her head, and a sword on her back.

She extends her hand. "I think you have something of mine." She looks down at the book that Kuray is holding in his hand. Kuray extends his hand and she yanks the book out of his hand. "Thank you."

As the mystery woman begins to walk away Kuray reaches out. "My name is Kuray by the way." The same with the book he extends his hand as a friendly gesture. Confused, she reaches out and shakes his hand.

"Blake. Blake Belladonna. You wouldn't happen to have a last name would you?"

"Not as of right now, I'll gladly let you know when I get one though." A moment passes where nothing is said and they are both looking at the floor. Both feeling the same sense of embarrassment and confusion. Looking down at her book and realizing the name of it she quickly looks up with a shocked look on her face.

"You wouldn't mind keeping this a secret would you?" Seeing her gesture towards the book, and realizing the name of It Kuray nods in agreement. "Thank you. Well I got to go, it was nice meeting you though." Blake turns the corner and walks out the front entrance.

After shes gone, Kuray sinks to the floor with his head in his hands, with nothing but a embarrassed look on his face, and the feeling of mortal anguish he sits there, ten minutes pass and a loud bell rings from every corner of the library. The library starts to empty out into the courtyard as students make their way to class. Kuray meets up with Raito and Jaune who are followed by a large group of people. He walks along side as they laugh along, but with a quick glance to his left, he notices a familiar face in the crowd. Blake. Walking along with a calm expression on her face, and a smile as her friends laugh around her.

Kuray blushes and looks away, trying to avoid eye contact. Raito notices this and follows his gaze. Seeing Blake he nudges his friend with a comforting and friendly touch.

**Blake's introduction was a little short, but I wanted to get it in. More introductions next chapter hopefully.**


End file.
